A Way To Say, How Was Your Day
by r2roswell
Summary: For years Castle has brought Beckett coffee to see a smile on her face. Now coffee has a new meaning.
1. Version 1

**Version #1**

* * *

Castle came into the precinct with two cups of coffee in hand.

"You left before I could say good morning," he said as he made his way to his favorite detective's desk.

"Yeah," Beckett said not looking up at him. "Sorry about that. I wanted to get in early to start on this paperwork."

Castle smiled at his girlfriend's dedication.

"Well here, nothing helps to get the day started like a cup of good caffeine."

Beckett looked at the cup and smiled at Castle for the gesture.

"Not today Castle," she said to him.

Castle looked slightly disappointed. "Oh," he said. "Did you all ready have yours or-?"

Beckett looked away from him and to the stack on her desk.

"Just not in the mood for coffee today."

Castle couldn't help but laugh. She was always in the mood for coffee. He was baffled as he thought it over not willing to let it go.

"That can only mean one of two things. Either you've sworn off caffeine and didn't tell me about it or you're-,"

Beckett gave him a look before he could say the words she knew would be coming out of his mouth.

Rick's eyes widened. "Oh my god you are aren't you!"

Beckett smiled in confirmation. "I was going to tell you. I just wasn't sure how or when the right time would be."

Castle did the only thing he could think of: he rose from his seat to his feet and picked Beckett up swirling her around. He then placed her down and gave her a deep and passionate kiss that seemed to have no end or time limit.

Beckett couldn't help but laugh at Castle's euphoria behavior despite feeling slightly embarrassed at the PDA in the work place.

"Okay," Castle said releasing them so they could get some air. "Forget the caffeine. What you need is non-caffeinated tea or milk."

Beckett laughed. "Tea is fine Castle."

"Tea it then."

"Hey Castle, you're really okay with this?"

Castle smiled and placed one hand in Beckett's and the other on her abdomen. "That's you and me in there of course I'm okay with this." He placed a kiss on top of Beckett's forehead. "I'll be right back."

He then grabbed both coffees from the desk and took them to the trash in the break room.

Beckett smiled and shook her head as she went back to work.

"Yo," said Esposito. "What's with Bubbly McChuckle-Nuts in there?"

"Just got some good news that's all," said Beckett.

"What kind of news?" asked Esposito.

"Just news that turned him into Bubbly McChuckle-Nuts."

"Mind sharing with the class," asked Ryan.

Beckett smiled, "Maybe later."

* * *

**~END~**


	2. Version 2

_Author's Note: Consider this a special feature. This version of the story came into my head at the exact same time as the first version and I didn't want to let go of either one. Though this has a lot of version 1 in it, it does get different right after the Caskett kiss and you'll see why. I'll leave it to you guys to decide which version you like best :)_

* * *

**Version #2**

* * *

Castle came into the precinct with two cups of coffee in hand.

"You left before I could say good morning," he said as he made his way to his favorite detective's desk.

"Yeah," Beckett said not looking up at him. "Sorry about that. I wanted to get in early to start on this paperwork."

Castle smiled at his girlfriend's dedication.

"Well here, nothing helps to get the day started like a cup of good caffeine."

Beckett looked at the cup and smiled at Castle for the gesture.

"Not today Castle," she said to him.

Castle looked slightly disappointed. "Oh," he said. "Did you all ready have yours or-?"

Beckett looked away from him and to the stack on her desk.

"Just not in the mood for coffee today."

Castle couldn't help but laugh. She was always in the mood for coffee. He was baffled as he thought it over not willing to let it go.

"That can only mean one of two things. Either you've sworn off caffeine and didn't tell me about it or you're-,"

Beckett gave him a look before he could say the words she knew would be coming out of his mouth.

Rick's eyes widened. "Oh my god you are aren't you!"

Beckett smiled in confirmation. "I was going to tell you. I just wasn't sure how or when the right time would be."

Castle did the only thing he could think of: he rose from his seat to his feet and picked Beckett up swirling her around. He then placed her down and gave her a deep and passionate kiss that seemed to have no end or time limit.

From behind him, Gates cleared her throat loudly. Ryan and Esposito were behind their boss.

"Mr. Castle, Detective, what have I told you about me needing to maintain plausible deniability?"

Castle quickly took a step back from Beckett.

"I…uh…I um…," he said fumbling over his words.

Beckett brushed back a piece of hair from her face. "That was my fault sir; I kind of surprised him with something."

"Must have been one hell of a surprise," said Esposito.

Beckett could not hide back her blush as she looked at Castle. Her colleagues couldn't help but notice the way they were acting

Ryan looked to Castle and then to Beckett. "Are we missing something here?"

Castle looked to Beckett, "Might as well tell them. It is hard to keep a secret around here."

"Oh my god you two are getting married aren't you?" Esposito said. He moved his fingers to Ryan. "Pay up bro, what'd I tell ya?"

"Hey," said Castle, "Not so fast."

Beckett looked at Castle, "We're still kind of working on that." She then looked to her friends. "I'm pregnant," she said for the first time out loud since finding out herself.

"No way!" said Ryan.

Ryan and Esposito went in to hug Beckett and Castle. Even Gates offered her congratulations. Ryan then made the same motion to Esposito that he had done earlier. Espo handed him a twenty.

Gates looked at Castle. "I'd say your girl there deserves more than one kiss today wouldn't you?"

Castle gleamed at Gate's permission.

"Sounds right to me sir," Castle said looking at Gates.

He then turned his attention to Beckett who wrapped her arms around his neck. It was so easy to forget that anyone else was still around.

"You know how a while back you were thinking of our best kisses?" Beckett nodded. "This definitely makes the top five." Castle didn't want to say that he also included the night they had made their tiny version. "I love you," Castle whispered.

Beckett smiled, "Always."

Castle smiled at their word and the two went in for their long and passionate kiss, their second of the morning.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
